Out of The Forest
by ChosenHero4
Summary: Link is attacked and goes to Hyrule to figure things out. Meanwhile, Saria gets tired of waiting for him to come back. When war breaks out, will the two realize each other's feelings? I suck at summaries, sorry! Rewritten chapters posted!
1. Wolf's Bane

Out of The Forest

Chapter 1: Wolf's Bane

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda.

**A/N: Been a while since I posted anything on this story. For those who read this before, I have gone back and added some things to the chapters in order to not have such rushed chapters. Also, I switched this to Link's (and Saria's) POV. Felt like a good decision. I have so many plans for this story and I hope you all like the changes. For new readers, please enjoy and review if you like, but don't flame or else Tingle will appear in your bedroom and take all your rupees. **

Kokiri Forest had been quiet lately. Too quiet for me, as I was just sitting and staring at the ceiling and memorizing meaningless patterns etched in the wood most of the time. I heard someone calling out to me and rose. The wood of my house creaked and protested to the weight shifting on it as I climbed down the ladder. Immediately the smell of the forest filled my nostrils. I could smell the nearby Henry's lilies that flourished in the past spring and smelled the sweet smell as it mixed with the scent of the trees. It was humid out, and the moisture clung to my skin, slightly cooling despite the recent heat. The distant sounds of ocarinas occasionally rang through the forest, carried by the wind which also sent leaves gliding through the air. A girl came bounding over to me and hugged me, and the smell of the forest after rain accompanied her. I smiled and hugged back Saria, the Forest Sage.

"Morning, Link!" she said cheerfully, "Want to go on a walk to the Sacred Forest Meadow?" I smiled and nodded. As long as it was with Saria, it didn't matter to me. _Why do I always feel like this when she is around? I only really talked to her._ To everyone else, a full sentence was a miracle in itself. But Saria had been there for me. Ever since I could remember, she would come and spend time with me. The other Kokiri just seemed to gravitate away from me. _Perhaps they sensed the Hylian blood running through my veins._ The most noteworthy was Mido, who tried breaking my spirit since the day he first met me. He would spit after me whenever they passed each other and eventually it reached a point where he would throw punches. As time went on, that led to furious fights between us that left us both bruised and sore afterwards. It would have been incredibly lonely if not for her.

"Yeah, let me get ready and meet you there, Sar. Okay?" Saria nodded and smiled again. I loved her smile. Even the sunrise at Lake Hylia couldn't match the beauty of it. All I could think of as she ran into the Lost Woods was how much I wanted to hug her, hold her tightly as our lips crept closer and...

A howl pierced through the forest, causing me to start violently. _Shit. That seems to be just what I needed today._ I grabbed my sword, jumped down onto the wet ground and looked around. A snarl was the only warning I had. Claws pushed against my throat. White eyes looked into mine. Blood trickled slowly down my neck, dying the beast's claws red. My blood. A sudden burst of adrenaline filled my veins and I shoved the attacking Wolfos off, and dome of flame surrounded me and shoved the beast halfway across the town, into the water.

I charged into the water as our eyes, eyes of man and of monster, clashed. A sharp bang of sword meeting claw resounded throughout the quiet forest, sending birds fleeing in its wake. I shifted me weight and flipped backwards from the Wolfos and dodged the flurry of ivory claws dyed red. I blocked the claws with my Hylian shield and cut the monster's defenses down with a swift series of blocks and jabs. The Wolfos jumped into the air and his claws were heading straight for my throat, about to rip it out. A flash of green light was all the beast cut. I appeared over it and brought my sword down on the fatigued beast's temple. It gave a pained howl and vanished into purple flames. I stood in the water, drops falling out of my blond hair and blood from cuts being washed away. I panted and my mind finally caught up with what had just unfolded._The forest should be safe from those. I haven't seen Wolfos since fighting Ganondorf almost 4 years ago. What is going on?'_

These thoughts unsettled me. If Ganondorf were to return, I would feel it. Arresting the man made me uneasy enough. It would take more than iron bars to hold that madman protests had reached deaf ears as I tried explaining this to the guards. But the arrogance of the men made it impossible for my words, the words of a child, to make a difference. A man who could turn into a monster with power to turn Hyrule into simply ruins was held in a tiny prison cell in a castle he knew very well. I could now see how Ganondorf's usurpation of Hyrule Castle went off without a hitch. The people were idiotic cowards.

I got together my Golden Gauntlets, bow and arrows, Longshot, Megaton Hammer, and anything else I may need and put them in my bag. Nostalgia filled my thoughts as I remembered the sands of the Gerudo Desert, the lava almost searing off my eyebrows in Death Mountain, and the aggravation of attempting to clear that hell that was the Water Temple. Then I saddled Epona and prepared to leave. Mutterings of my fight had already reached the corners of the peaceful forest, and the people seemed all too willing to keep their distance from me after witnessing me kill.

Saria came running over to me, worry clouding her beautiful visage. Her eyes showed her sadness, and I let loose a sigh. "I have to leave. I'm sorry." was all that I said to her as I spurred Epona and rushed out of the forest. Tears filled my eyes as I felt the magic and smells of the forest I loved fall behind me.

**So read and review and tell me how you like the changes! I am trying to rewrite all the existing chapters today and hopefully I can as to avoid the strangeness of going from 1st person to 3rd person POV. Also, go and read "The Curse of Immortality" and "The Blessing of Life" by XT-421. Amazing stories!**


	2. Saria's Choice

Out of The Forest

Chapter 2: Saria's Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda!

**Saria's POV**

I stood there for a second in disbelief. He had just left the hell did he always have to go off to be the Hero of Time? A part of me knew he didn't ask for this. He was always sweet and gentle ever since he was young. He was an outcast to the rest of the Kokiri, but I would visit him everyday. Mido always bothered him and I knew that would lead to trouble. I was shocked when Link lunged at him after Mido had punched him square in the jaw. Mido was the youngest out of all the Kokiri and his immaturity was evident to all. But to attack a child was shameful even for him. Link lunged at him and blood spurted from Mido's nose as Link slammed into him. Punches and kicks were thrown furiously and I jumped down from my perch atop a stump and pulled the quarreling boys apart. Link didn't have a scratch on him, whereas Mido had a black eye, a bloody nose, and seemed to be thoroughly beaten. That made me a bit uneasy. Mido had almost a century worth of life, yet this child still gave him a thrashing. Link was a fighter from the beginning.

The thing about Link was how sweet he was. He loved my ocarina music and learned to play it quickly, not quite equalling my own skill. He played beautifully and the Kokiri would often come and listen to both of us play, but Link would stop and retreat to his house. He hated to be the center of attention. He just wanted to be Link. I never wanted him to be anything else. That feeling eventually turned into the feeling that I didn't want to be with anyone else. I loved him. I had wanted to say it so many times. I just couldn't. He had such beautiful blue eyes, deep sapphires that radiated innocence. His smile was more beautiful than the forest during sunsets. I wanted to be with him. I almost told him. Then, he left without saying a word, even as I handed him a Fairy Ocarina. He just left again without saying a word.

A tear flowed down my cheek, and I quickly swept it away. A flutter of bright green grabbed my attention as my fairy, Rareen, flew down.

"Are you okay, Saria?" she inquired. She knew my feelings towards Link and was always there for me.

"I wish we could be together. But I'm the Forest Sage and he's the Hero of Time. I am Kokiri, he is Hylian. He will age and die, I will be unmarked by the years. I don't want to have to live on while he is dead." I sighed as another tear rolled down. I felt a loneliness that seeped down into my very core. Then, something else entirely. Anger. It wasn't fair and I was going to be with him no matter what. I swore that to the Goddesses. I didn't care what the cost was. I had never been so determined in my life.

"Rareen, we're going after Link."

I was out the door and running. Rain poured down around me and my hair fell into my eyes. I brushed it aside and kept running, feeling chilled from the wind. My clothes became heavier and the rain drenched them and the ground squished as I ran across the town. I ended up before the Deku Sprout, who looked at me strangely. I must have been some sight. Green clothes completely soaked and a look of pure determination on my face. I smiled and bowed.

"Why do you stand before me, Saria?" the Deku Sprout inquired. I was never one to appear before him unless summoned. None of the Kokiri did. This was considered rude and dishonorable, but I didn't care. Besides, I was the Forest Sage so I imagined I could bend the rules a tiny bit.

"Great Deku Sprout, I have come to tell you of my heartache," I stated. I poured my heart out to him, tears openly flowing at some points and Rareen comforting me. Once I was done, I took a deep breath and looked at the guardian of the forest, then asked of him the question that had been burning my mind.

"Can you make me mortal?" I asked. Rareen gasped and flew around wildly, telling the Deku Sprout that the moon had addled my mind, and I simply looked at her and yelled, "Shut up, Rareen! I would defy the Goddesses themselves to be with Link and I hate being immortal if it means being unable to be with him!" Then my world went black.

"Awaken, Forest Sage. We must speak with you." I opened my eyes and found myself in a strange place. I remembered being in the Temple of Light, but this was completely different. It was completely blank except for three elevated golden triangles. They hummed with pure power and it struck me with fear. I wanted to run away at that instant.

"Are you stupid, girl? You cannot run away from us! You called us, honey, so here we are!" said a woman with flaming red hair. She wore a red dress an had two giant bracelets on her wrists. Her green eyes seemed to be on fire as she smirked at me.

"Peace sister, hold your tongue for just one minute." said a voice that sounded like a harp playing and felt as if I had heard it in the past, am hearing it now, and will hear it again in the future. A woman with flowing blue hair like a river and kind, powerful eyes smiled at me.

"She is my child, Din, and I won't have you speaking to her like that!" rang an upbeat, motherly voice. A girl with green hair styled into two bulbs, like plants, grinned at me. Her eyes felt nurturing and kind, but also held many secrets. From her, I smelled crushed grass clippings and the smell of the forest after rain. Instantly I know who these three sitting on the triangles were.

"Oh my Goddesses," I gasped, backing away slightly. The red-haired woman, Din, laughed and smirked.

"Yes? She doesn't miss a thing, Farore. She really must be one of your children!" she said slyly, and I couldn't believe I was here with the Goddesses themselves.

"Saria, we have heard all you said and have felt your pleas to become mortal. However, we have made you the way you are and refuse to change you over such a trivial matter, even though he is the Hero of Time." said Nayru, her kind eyes betraying the cruelty of her words. I looked up at them, and the anger I felt before burst to the surface, glowing a deeper red than Din's hair.

"No. I will not give up. You will not let me go back to the surface as a Kokiri. You will make me a Hylian and a mortal. I don't care if you are the Princess of Hyrule of even the Goddesses, you will not do this to me. I love him and you will not get in the way of that." Din snarled, her eyes crushing me.

"Girl, you go too far! I will curse you and-!"

"Peace, Din! You will not touch this child!" stated Farore. "Were Link not the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, this girl would give him a run for his money. We all know that she is not rushing into this blindly. She knows she will die and accepts that. I believe we can make an exception."

Nayru sighed and nodded, and Din looked at her sisters, then waved her hand. "Fine, but whatever happens to you is your fault, girl."

Farore nodded. "Saria, you will be made a Hylian and we will even age you to look like a 17 year old so you may be with Link without fear of the appearance to others. But beware, for you may never return to the forest you call home without being at the same risk Link is under. Should you enter them and become lost, you will turn into a monster. Now go, and take my blessing with you, Forest Sage."

I gasped. I had no idea the risks Link took just to see me over these years. He was risking his life. That was the last thing I thought before everything went black again.

**Alright, that's two down. This chapter has been mostly redone and I like the way I did it. Let me know by reviewing! I don't think I will be able to rewrite all of them, but it provides a nice challenge!**


	3. The Siege

Out of The Forest

Chapter 3: The Siege

Disclaimer:I don't own Legend of Zelda!

**A/N: If you are uncomfortable with slight gore, then the latter part of this chapter may not be for you. It isn't that bad, but just giving those of you that are bothered a heads-up. But don't let that make you stop reading the story!**

**Link's POV**

I loved the feel of the wind through my hair as I rode across Hyrule Field. Dust coated my green clothes as Epona galloped across the parched fields. It seemed every place I passed was better because of me. I saved Death Mountain fron Volvagia, Zora's Domain from Morpha, Lon Lon Ranch from that pompous idiot Ingo. The list went on and on. As I got to the front gates on Lon Lon Ranch the mooing of cows and sounds of horses reached me and Epona seemed happy to be here. I dismounted Epona in time to get squeezed to death by a girl with flaming red hair.

"Link! Its been months! How have you been?" Malon questioned me in the house. I smiled and shrugged, "Fine." Malon sighed in frustration.

A loud snore tore through the house, followed by the cries of ten or more startled chickens.

A loud thud came from upstairs and I heard Talon say, "What in tarnation? Can't I get some...oh, look at what the chickens did! Now I gotta clean this up...zzz"

I blinked twice and looked at Malon. She was on the floor laughing, her face almost as red as her hair. I chuckled to myself. Ever since I first met Talon, he fell asleep everywhere. _I always did like Malon and Talon's company. But they don't come close to Saria. I hope she forgives me for leaving. I have to protect her. I can't let something like her getting kidnapped at the Forest Temple happen again. She is my responsibility._

All of a sudden, a giant explosion rang through the ranch. It sounded like someone filled Hyrule Castle with bombs and lit them all. The horses neighed, their eyes wide with fear and Talon ran downstairs, "What in the hell was that?" All three of them ran out to see giant towers of smoke rising from Hyrule Castle Town. I hoped someone didn't actually blow up the castle. _Zelda! Dear Goddesses, is she okay? Oh no, and he is in there too!_ I jumped on Epona and we were off at full speed towards the town, fear and adrenaline coursing through my veins. I couldn't let him escape. If that happened, the whole world would fall at his feet.

The drawbridge was in pieces when I arrived. Residents were fleeing in terror from the fires that engulfed their home and possessions. Others lay dead in the street. Some were decapitated, blood oozing from the necks and some were simply twisted hunks of flesh and unrecognizable. The smell of blood clogged my nostrils and twisted my gut as I heard screams and bodies hitting the floors of houses. I helped people escape to the guard outpost near the drawbridge and told them all to stay there. A man ran up to me from the crowd and fell at my feet.

"Please, sir, help me! My wife and children are still in my home!" he said, hysterical and slurring every word through tears. I got on my Golden Gauntlets, and my Goron Tunic and ran into the building. I heard screams of terror from rooms upstairs and found three children being held by a woman. They all looked at me and the woman cried, "Thank the Goddesses, please take my children!"

I scooped up the toddlers and ran out of the room, the woman following me. Before we reached the door, a pile of bones rose up from the ground and a Stalfos slashed. I felt blood cover me and heard three objects hit the floor, and the toddlers I was carrying felt lighter. I knew what had happened, and I screamed before taking out my sword and rushing the monster. I dodged its strikes and swiftly kicked in its chest, the drove my sword through its head

The house collapsed upon me. I had barely enough time to cast Nayru's Love before in crumbled. I stood in the ruins of the house, covering in the blood of the children whose headless bodies rested around me. I vomited out of pure disgust from what I had just witnessed.

The villagers had come out of hiding and were standing in a crowd, the man who requested my help in front. They were all crying and I died on the inside. I was with those children. I fell to his knees as tears spilled down his face, dropping to the charred ground. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" I screamed, slamming my fist down into the ground and causing my knuckles to bleed. _I should have been more careful. I should have saved her. She should still be alive..._

The children's father came up to me and spat at my feet. Hatred blazed in his eyes as he looked at me and said, "You are a bastard. May you never find the same happiness I have found in life!" He walked away and burst into tears, and I just sat there, unable to move. I had to. I was still the Hero of Time. I didn't feel like it. Screams erupted from the direction of the castle and I knew I had to continue.

I got up, and ran into the Temple of Time. I raised my hand as the Triforce marked on it glowed. The Doors of Time opened and I grabbed the Master Sword. I smiled as I held its perfect balance and I ran out towards the castle. I still had to protect Zelda. I arrived in a bloodbath. The Castle Guards were being attacked. Wallmasters fell from the sky and crushed them to death, Dinalfos hacked them down with evil cackles, and Redead sucked the life right out of them. Explosions blossomed around the castle, which was on fire. All of a sudden, I heard the sound of clicking bones and a low moan. I turned around just as four Stalfos appeared, surrounding me. _Every one of you will pay dearly for what happened to these people. _I spun around, bringing up my shield just barely in time to block the blood-soaked rusty sword assailing me. The booming clang disoriented me and shook even my teeth as I shoved it back with my shield, and attacked it. It lunged for me and I backflipped out of the way, grabbed another Stalfos, and shoved it into the other one. They both collapsed into a pile of bones and a threw a bomb to finish them off. A sword cut my arm and I screamed in pain, then spun and ran another skeleton through. My shield was now covered with my blood and felt like lead in my injured hand. I placed it on my back and growled. _Fuck, now I have to fight without a shield. Great._ More Stalfos fell at my feet. The gash was still oozing blood and sapped my strength. The ground shook under my feet, and pieces of what used to be a guard flew through the air and landed in different places. The gates leading into the castle then blew apart.

Once the dust settled, I saw an Iron Knuckle as black as coal, with silver and gold trim on it's armor and blood red light coming out of the eyes. _Oh jeez, they just had to get new clothes to attack the castle, didn't they? _I snarled and charged the behemoth, but stopped short. An entire force of Iron Knuckles was attacking the castle, and a circle of fire trapped me. I resumed my charge against the Onyx Knuckle, expecting the slow pieces of metal from the Spirit Temple, but in the blink of an eye, the Knuckle was gone in a flash of green light, then knocked me all the way across the penned area with power unimaginable. I struggled to get up, refusing to believe my life would end here. The Onyx Knuckle chuckled and it spoke.

"The Bastard Son, I see. You look like your mother. Your father too. Oh yes, I can tell by that mark on your hand. The Bastard Son, marked by the Goddesses. Quite the legend. Now the legend ends." He raised his sword high, but stopped as I saw another man appear out of the darkness. His green skin and red hair looked unkempt and his clothes that were originally so fine were ragged. A beard covered his chin and hatred filled his eyes. Ganondorf looked down upon me and smiled.

"The Hero of Time at the end of his life. I didn't want this black tin can killing you. Thats my job." he smirked and a dark orb formed in his hand.

Suddenly a shining arrow struck him in the shoulder. He howled in pain, and launched the weakening orb at me. I saw a flash of light, then nothing at all.

**A/N: This chapter has been changed majorly as well. I don't know why the children thing was throw in, but it was. Also, I added a lot on to the Onyx Knuckle. He has quite the backstory now. Read and Review!**


	4. The Traitor

Out of The Forest

Chapter 4: The Traitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda!

**Link's POV**

I groaned as I came to. I looked around to figure out where exactly this room was. I was at the Kakariko Inn. I felt every little scratch aching my body. _Someone used a fairy on me and attacked Ganondorf. But who? _My question was answered as a blond female walked over to me. "Z-Zelda?" I groaned. The princess, in all her beauty, nodded. I struggling to sit up and Zelda kneeled down, "Link, don't strain yourself, please." she said and I noticed a grim look on her face. A look full of sadness and fear and uncertainty. She looked down and said something that filled me with that same fear.

"The King is dead. I am not old enough to be Queen and my father's most trusted advisor, Bryan, has taken power as regent. There are bigger matters facing us, though. The Castle was destroyed after you passed out. Ganondorf escaped. I have talked to my father' old advisors and learned that Bryan has declared war on Ganondorf and all who ally with him. He has started war against the Triforce of Power. Soldiers are lining up, and they want you to lead them into battle."

**Saria's POV**

I woke up in my house. In a tiny bed. I felt different. Very different. I no longer heard the spirits of the Forest and it almost felt hostile towards me. I felt the urge to just get out of there. I stood up and looked in the mirror, then gasped. My hair was longer and fell past my shoulders, I was now much taller, maybe five feet, two inches? She couldn't tell. Her legs were more slender and feminine too. _My god, I look so different. Oh, my hips are wider too and...oh my goddesses, look at my chest!' _I felt embarrassed about the more pronounced curves of my body, but I was happier than ever!

_Now I can be with him. Grow old with him. Have children with...wait, have children? _This thought shocked me. All Kokiri were born from the forest, so how did Hylians have babies? I discovered I already knew and was slightly horrified at what Hylians had to do to reproduce. _But it's with Link. I love everything I do with him. Maybe one day I'll learn to like that too. Now to go find him!_

I packed up my stuff, and felt sad at leaving. The forest had been my life. Was it much different outside of it? I was filled with apprehension. I went over to Link's house in order to get some supplies. I needed to protect myself, so I found a spare sword and shield Link used to use to replace the Master Sword before he got his current sword, which he called the Blade of Courage. It had a green hilt and it felt like an extension of my arm. But it was heavy. I didn't know how to use a sword. I had known peace all of my life. I packed some more things and climbed down the ladder. I found myself face to face with the Kokiri.

Anger was apparent on their faces as they looked at me. There was not even shock. They knew what I had done, and I was to be held responsible for it. Mido stepped forward, the leader of the group.

"Saria, you are one of the crucial members of the Kokiri and you have turned your back on us. You are no longer Kokiri, and the only reason Link was still allowed here was because you wanted him here. We banish you and Link from Kokiri Forest and mark you as a traitor. Now go."

I stared at them in disbelief. My own people were the traitors, not me! I was the one being betrayed! The words that Farore said to me suddenly made sense. I could imagine Din laughing her ass off watching this unfold. I snarled slightly, causing all the Kokiri to step back considering I was armed. I turned and slowly left the forest that I called home, tear flowing freely.

**Link's POV**

Zelda, disguised as Sheik, and I fled Kakariko the next day. Both of us agreed I shouldn't lead any soldier into battle. I had enough trouble accepting my role as the Hero of Time. I couldn't live with myself if I became a murderer on a battlefield. We rode for most of the day, then we finally stopped. Zelda pointed down and I looked. "This is how the war will be." she mourned, and I saw a platoon of soldier walking towards a fleet of monsters. The Hyrulians were completely outnumbered as the monsters fell upon them. Screams could be heard from our position as pieces of soldiers went flying, soldiers were impaled, crushed, or just torn in two. Explosions rang off as the set set and matched the color of the blood seeping into the ground below me. I heard the captain yell to his men that reinforcements were coming right before a sword pierced through his throat. Sure enough, another platoon was on their way.

Zelda looked up and yelled, "Run!" as a shadow covered us. We rode as fast as we could and as I looked back I saw Volvagia reduce the second platoon to nothing but heard the guttural cries of monsters signaling their victory. What I had just seen was not a battle. It was a massacre. I whirled on Zelda.

"How can you let your people be slaughtered like this? How can you watch it without going to change it? Two platoons were just wiped out in front of us without harming a single enemy!" I yelled at her.

"I know you are upset, but I cannot control this. I can't take power and I protested going to war with Ganondorf as much as you do. I was fleeing the castle as I found you. If I could end this, I would, Link. But I can't. Not by myself. I want you to help me. Not as a commander, but as my friend and as the Hero of Time. We need to stop Ganondorf and Bryan is killing our people aimlessly and I have learned he is controlling everything the people read and write now. Guards are rounding up people protesting the war who know soldiers can't fight them and they are being killed. He is a traitor to the Royal Family. When this is all over, he will pay dearly. That is where I stand Link, so will you travel with me?"

I nodded and she smiled. "Good. Now we shall ride to Kokiri Forest so you can prepare yourself more." As we rode, then night went on and we were about to reach the forest when we heard a scream. One I recognized. The woman I loved. But how was she out of the forest? I couldn't worry about that. I had to help her. "Saria!" I yelled and spurred Epona on.


	5. Xavier

Out of The Forest

Chapter 5: Xavier

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda!

**A/N: This chapter is a slight homage to XT-421. It is relevant to the story, so don't just skip over it.**

**Link's POV**

I galloped across the field and drew the Master Sword. Anger filled my veins as I rode towards the source of the scream. I might not have saved those people in Hyrule, but I had to protect Saria. I saw a man in a black cloak grabbing her wrist as she struggled. I launched himself at him and put the Master Sword at his throat.

"What are you doing? Were you trying to kidnap her to become your love slave or something? Today isn't a good day to mess with me, you slimy piece of shit, so TELL ME!"

Xavier's day had just reached a whole new level of bad. All he wanted was a horse from a nearby village, and suddenly everyone thinks he is after the stable owner's twelve year old daughter! He was 26 for Goddesses sake! He had to steal the horse to get away from the mob chasing him, but it was necessary. Now some girl almost gets trampled by him, and all he is doing is seeing if she is okay. But nooooo, she had to scream. Now he had been tackled and had some blond-haired teenager yelling at him with a bloody sword at his throat!

"Listen, kid, I was only trying to apologize for almost trampling her! Why does everyone ALWAYS think I am some pedo or rapist! And sex slave? Really, kid, that's a bit of a jump. Can't I EVER get a break? Now get off me! I swear I was only trying to ask if she was okay!"

I was still suspicious and didn't move, but Saria and Zelda tugged on my arms. Xavier ran to his horse and got on and I could hear him mumbling about his horrible luck as he rode away.

Zelda, Saria, and I rode back to the camp we had set up. Zelda left us alone so we could talk. I sighed and looked at Saria. I then asked the real question, "How did you...how could you...leave the forest? You look so different!"

I had to resist not to gasp as I noticed her differences. She was older somehow, around my age. That was impossible. I noticed her hips had become more pronounced and her chest...I blushed and glanced away, pushing out the thoughts that had come into my mind. Saria was my friend, I shouldn't think about her like that!

**Saria's POV**

I sighed. Now for the moment of truth...

"Link, I went to the Deku Sprout to become Hylian. I asked him to make me a mortal but I was brought before the Goddesses. They made me mortal. I know it sounds impossible, but it really happened. All I want is to not just wait on the sidelines for you to come home while not aging a bit. One day, you won't come back andI don't want to be immortal if you aren't. I know I'm the Forest Sage and I have to be immortal and Kokiri, but not anymore. I gave that all up, Link. Because I..."

_ I couldn't say it. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't say it. _Link looked at me and took my hands into his. His eyes showed how much he cared.

"You what, Saria?" he asked, looking worried. I looked away. I couldn't. I simply couldn't.

"I'm sorry Link. I am tired and want to go to sleep." I said. He moved back and our hands separated, leaving my hands freezing without his warmth. He nodded silently and I ran into the tent where Zelda and I were staying. Zelda was reading a book she salvaged from the castle library and she looked up at me crying. She took me and sat me down with her.

"I know why you became mortal, Saria. You did it for him. You couldn't tell him could you?" she asked, her arm wrapped around me. I nodded and she sighed. "Why couldn't you?"

I shrugged and sputtered out, "I just haven't gotten used to all these heightened feelings Hylians have. I just couldn't."

Zelda nodded and looked at me. "He cares about you very much. He immediately took off after you when he heard your scream. I could tell he was worried."

"He's a Hero. He would do that for anyone." I said glumly. He was a good person and wouldn't just let someone be attacked. The crickets chirped outside the tent as Zelda was silent.

"He loves you." Zelda finally said with a sigh. I looked at her in shock. He _loved _me? Was she just pulling some cruel joke? She's the Princess, she wouldn't get anything out of deceiving me.

"H-how do you know?" I asked her. She smiled at me and said, "He talks in his sleep." I smiled and laughed. I knew that was true. Link did sometimes mumble in his sleep. My cheeks turned rosy and hot and I stood up, bowed to the princess and ran out.

**Link's POV**

I was in my tent, holding back the tears. My right arm ached and I missed Navi, who was annoying but also someone I could talk to whenever I needed to. I wondered what Saria wanted to say. I thought she was going to say what I always wanted her to say. But I was being stupid and my hopes got crushed again. I risked staying in the forest and turning into a monster for her. I just wished...

The tent flaps opened and Saria walked in. I smiled and stood up to greet her, but she pulled me to her as her lips pressed against mine. It was like pure electricity was running through my body. My blood turned to ice and my heart turned to fire. Her skin against mine felt like sparks shooting between them. I kissed her deepr as her arms went around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist as we refused to part lips. She smelled of the lillies near my house and her cheeks were flushed red. We finally pulled apart, breathless from the encounter.

Then she looked at me and said, "I love you, Link."

**This chapter just wasn't good enough for me so I redid it. Hopefully it's an improvement. The main scene between Link and Saria just wasn't romantic. No idea what I was thinking back then. Hope you guys like it and leave reviews. I decided to cut out chapters 6 & 7 for now in order to rewrite them completely in order to fit this new storyline I've established. Hope you like these edits and I will update soon. Thank to those who have already reviewed: Kishibi, Chesta1892, Anonymous (you should make an account so I know who to thank), and XT-421. **


	6. Nightmares

Out Of The Forest

Chapter 6: Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda!

**Link's POV**

I woke up with Saria in my arms. I felt her warmth against me and smiled as I watched her sleep. Memories of last night came flooding back to me. We had talked for a few hours then I guess we just fell asleep. She told me of her "banishment" and what Mido had said. We had questioned each other all night about the our feelings and finally, I kissed her good night and we went to bed. I was surprised when Saria got in the makeshift bed with me. I thought she wanted privacy, but she just kissed me sweetly and I melted before her. She asked me if I knew about how Hylians had children, and I sighed. I had hoped to avoid this situation due to the awkwardness. Besides, here we were in the same bed and I was supposed to describe it to her. I started to, but she stopped me quickly, saying she already knew THAT part. I breathed a sigh of relief and she asked me what I thought about it. She told me that the thought of having children, especially the process, kept occupying her thoughts. I blushed and told her we should go to sleep, but the same thoughts were rolling around in my head too.

**Saria's POV**

I woke up in Link's arms. I rested my hand on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It sounded like music to me, more beautiful than anything I played on my Fairy Ocarina. I jumped as he chuckled. I didn't know he was awake. His arms wrapped around me and I looked up at him. He placed a tender kiss on my forehead, "How did you sleep, Sar?"

I smiled and said, "Perfectly." He smiled back, but she could tell something was wrong. She asked him about it, and he sighed.

"I have been having nightmares. In Castle Town, this house was on fire. I tried rescuing this woman and her children. We were almost out but a Stalfos appeared. It decapitated the children and covered me with their blood. Then the house fell and killed the mother. I barely had time to protect myself. I can't stop dreaming of her lying there. The children's heads hitting the floor. Then I assisted the Castle Guards. They were being killed and crushed and one was even cut into pieces by this weird Iron Knuckle. I call it an Onyx Knuckle. It is faster than me and can use magic almost as good as mine or Zelda's. Then Ganondorf came and was about to kill me. I didn't have a chance and would have died if not for Zelda. Now we are in a war against Ganondorf. A war against the power of the Goddesses."

**Link's POV**

I was amazed how Saria just sat there and listened. She didn't have to say a word and she already was comforting me. A tear slid down my cheek and she wiped it away and kissed me deeply. "You did all you could, Link. I'm just glad you are okay. This war you mentioned, will it be bad?"

Link's face darkened and he looked her straight in the eye and said, "Yes. It could destroy all of Hyrule. Ganondorf has the Triforce of Power and can summon unlimited amounts of monsters. We have a limited number of people. To make matters worse, the castle is destroyed and the government is weak following the King's death. It doesn't look good. I saw a battle. All the mosters I fought before are back. They wiped out two platoons without a single casualty. They won't win this. Not unless the Hero of Time gets involved."

Saria hugged me tightly, "Don't go, Link. Or at least take me with you." I was shocked and shook my head vigorously. Saria fumed and said, "Then teach me how to fight so I can protect both of us!"

A green flash blinded Link and Saria and Saria looked in her hand to find a sword rivaling the beauty of the Master Sword. It had a greenish blade and dark green handle. Metal shaped into two leaves went out and upwards and the Kokiri emerald was embedded into the hilt.

Saria looked at me and smiled. "Now you have to teach me. The Forest Sage wants to fight." I sighed and nodded reluctantly, and she kissed me happily. Afterwards, Zelda and I made an agreement that I would teach her sword fighting and archery, while Zelda taught her magic.

Gerudo Valley was in chaos. Many dead Gerudo lay dead near the Fortress and Nabooru saved everyone she could. Ganondorf and his army, led by some black Iron Knuckle attacked and killed everyone. Nabooru mourned as the blood and dust mixed as dead bodies littered the ground. She despised Ganondorf all the more. Nabooru had only just managed to get most of her people out before they were overrun by Stalfos or that black Knuckle. Nabooru tried to fight it, but it was too fast and too powerful. It even knew magic. It mocked her throughout the battle, telling her how he beat the Hero of Time. Link couldn't be dead. As the Sage of Spirit Nabooru could feel it. She felt horrible for the countless number of villages that lay between Ganondorf and his goal, the Spirit Temple. Everyone would be killed. But she had to manage to fight against him. She had to find Link. The Gerudo fleed towards Hyrule Field as their home burned to the ground.

**Okay, I mostly edited this chapter and it isn't very different. That's because I am going to add an all new chapter after this. So I'll write, you guys read and review! Reviews keep me motivated! Oh, and for those wondering why this is rated M, some lemony goodness is sure to be coming. Never written a lemon scene before and some advice on how would be greatly appreciated!**


	7. Bruises and Nightmares

Out Of The Forest

Chapter 7: Bruises and Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda!

**A/N: It's been a while since my last update. I had writer's block, then exams, but it's summer so I'm gonna work on this story some more. I kinda took some inspiration for Saria's powers from the rooms where you had to take down the barrier at the end of Ocarina. Plants and wind seem to be very common in that room.**

**Link's POV**

I screamed and bolted upright, soaked with sweat and my heart threatening to burst out of my chest. I close my eye and I saw them. Their lifeless eyes. I had let them down. I had saved a princess from a maniacal king with the power of the gods, yet I couldn't save a family from a burning building. I sighed and glanced upwards, wondering if the gods were laughing at my pain right now. But how would I know? I was just handed the Master Sword, told that the Goddesses had chosen me as their hero, and expected to go off and kill without a second thought. And I did. I slaughtered hundreds and didn't even blink. Isn't that the type of person people call a serial killer?

I was only a hero because the battered people of Hyrule needed a hero. They couldn't stand up to Ganondorf alone. They were too afraid. So instead they dumped their wishes onto the shoulders of one person. The same thing happened in Termina. The Moon was falling, and they needed someone to defeat Majora while they cower in their houses. I never asked to be a hero, nor did I want to be. I felt like I was the exact opposite. A pawn who followed orders for the "greater good" without even thinking about it. I would have killed women and children if it was for the "greater good." I was a monster, and I felt that there was only a small push over the edge before I became Ganondorf. What could I do after all this was over? How could I make a living? I couldn't see myself living a normal life, as much as I wish I could. I'd spilled too much blood. I was an outcast before, and now that I'm known for being a killer, the Kokiri would certainly not be welcoming towards me. Or Saria...

I glanced to my side at her sleeping form, her features so soft and relaxed, unlike mine. She could actually sleep through the night. I couldn't anymore. After so much fighting, the slightest noise still sent me diving for my sword. I was too used to fighting and being surrounded by those who wish to kill me. When I did sleep, I'd have hellish nightmares. Of blood and fighting and bodies everywhere. Of what I might become, a killer who doesn't distinguish between those who are a threat and those who aren't. Just killing for the rush. It all hung on my mind and my soul. _The Goddesses Chosen Hero, my ass. _

Suddenly, a hand was on my cheek and stroking it. I turned to see two emerald pools staring into my sapphire eyes. A blush tinted my cheeks as Saria pressed her lips softly against mine. Fire rushed through my veins and an electric current ran between our bodies as we held each other close, not leaving any space between our bodies. She still smelled like the forest, striking me with homesickness. She pulled away, noticing the change in me and didn't say a word, resting her head on my chest. She didn't have to say a word, because I knew exactly what she was saying by the look in her eyes. We were both outcasts, thrown out of the forest by the people we grew up with. Unsure about where we would go, or whether we'd live to see the end of the coming war. It was my job to make sure she could hold her own in battle.

The sun was peeking over the horizon when I stood up, putting on the combat pants that I had exchanged my tights with for obvious reasons. I put on my baldric, which was stained with blood and sorely needed a cleaning and lightly shook Saria's shoulder. "Get up, get dressed, and meet me outside to start training."

**Saria's POV**

I stepped outside, and my boots crunched against the grass covered in dew. Mist hung in the air around our campsite, cloaking us from the sight of potential enemies. I took a deep breath of the air, then sighed heavily. This wasn't like the forest...then I felt someone lunging towards me

I turned around and threw my body to the side to avoid a slash, feeling the air being forced apart. There stood Link, a wooden sword drawn, eyes sharp and focused. He launched one at me. "Defend yourself!" he barked. I barely stood up before he attacked, I tried blocking but it was a weak attempt as he flung my sword from my hands and put his sword at my neck, looking down at me. "You're dead." I blinked at him. _He overpowered me and was simply going easy on me! _He lunged again and I threw myself on the ground towards my sword, only to find I was dead again. This wasn't going as I'd planned.

Link showed me how to dodge , simply taking a deep breathe and jumping to the side or rolling forward and using your momentum rather than freaking out and falling on your face, which I tend to do under pressure. He might have held back his strength, but he had me repeat these moves for hours, only letting me stop for a quick rest and water. He was focused, and he was relentless. Part of me wondered how many scars and injuries came from each technique he had to use to survive. He was never taught. He simply learned by himself. It made me wonder where exactly he learned how to use a sword. He was always off in the Lost Woods as a child, and sometimes disappeared for days on end, showing up covered in bruises. The Kokiri thought he ran into a Wolfos or Stalfos, but maybe that wasn't exactly what happened.

I dodged again, his sword lunging towards me as I came back up. I planted my foot forward and used me momentum to drive my shoulder into his gut. He had told me to do whatever I could to win, even fight dirty. Anything to survive. He grunted and doubled over, clutching his stomach and I put the blunt edge to his neck, smiling to myself. He then looked up at me, a glint in his eye. _Oh shit..._he swung his leg out, sweeping my feet out from under me and put his sword at my neck. "Better, but still dead."

Zelda shook her head and walked up to us. "Honestly, it's pathetic looking at Link and remembering my bumbling guards that couldn't even use a sword, much less swing it. You mind if I make you teach mine?" He shook his head, and I giggled at his face, one of pure loathing. Zelda simply smiled and Link stood aside as we walked to learn magic.

"The most important thing about magic is to never force it, only let it flow," Zelda stated, a small smile on her face, "There isn't a sure-fire way to use magic, it just simply happens. But since you're a Sage, I believe you could use magic easily."

I closed my eyes and relaxed, relaxing and thinking of home. Rareen and everyone else. But I couldn't go back there again. A great sadness welled up, leaving a hole in my heart. But I was with my love. I would always be safe with Link. I couldn't help him beat Ganondorf very much last time around, but I would this time. He had killed a whole town, and started a war that could hurt everyone I loved. I clenched my fist a bit and felt a warmth inside my body, like a bright light. I opened my eyes, took a deep breathe, and shoved out my hands. A giant gust of wind was sent straight from my hands and knocked Zelda over onto her back a few feet away. I jumped up and rushed to her. "I'm so sorry, Princess!" She smiled and stood up. Over the next few hours we tried getting the same thing to happen, but could only bring a small breeze instead of a gust like before. However, I once caused a vine to grow around Zelda's leg and trap her there, until I made it release her. As the Sage of Forest, I controlled plants and the wind.

I collapsed in our tent, my body aching in every place imaginable. Link took me into his arms and kissed my forehead. He was always so sweet and gentle with me. I loved him so much. I pressed my lips softly against his, running my fingers through his messy blonde hair, and snuggled against his warm chest, quickly letting sleep take me.


End file.
